She was the One
by willowwood
Summary: A possible concluding scene to the S2 episode 'Aliens in a Spaceship'.


**Title:** She was the One  
**Author:** willowwood  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 673  
**Disclaimer:** The Staff at the Jeffersonian don't belong to me, although I am considering moving into Goodman's old office.  
**Authors Notes:** This story is based on what was the episode description for 'Aliens in a Spaceship' over on the Official Bones Website (Could be considered spoilerish for Season 3). Much love and thanks to Callieach for beta-ing this for me hugs  
**Summary:** A possible concluding scene to the S2 episode 'Aliens in a Spaceship'.

**She was the One**

She was the one who'd said they'd start looking for the Gravedigger first thing tomorrow. So when tomorrow came and he climbed out of her bed at 4 o'clock in the morning, complaining that he couldn't sleep and telling her that he was heading into work, all she could do was pull on some clothes and go with him.

She was the one who'd said they wouldn't stop until the bastard was locked behind bars. So a week later, when they still hadn't gotten any leads, and even Cam was starting to become concerned for his mental, let alone physical health, she still couldn't bring herself to say anything to him. Instead, what she did find herself doing was falling asleep in front of the Angelator after a night of helping him through his nightmares, and going out to the local store to pick them both up some take out, long after the cafeteria had closed, just to make sure that he was actually eating something. The day after they were rescued Brennan had told her that Booth had said that if they lost one of them down there, then they'd all be down there forever, but what they didn't get was that he still was. Every time he closed his eyes he was back in that car, every time he set foot in the parking garage he feared the sudden hum of an engine and the sight of headlamps coming towards him.

She was the one who'd finally managed to convince him to take a break, and actually leave the Jeffersonian to go out to dinner with her when he'd spotted it. Janine O'Connell was supposed to be doing the first and only article about what had happened, writing an interview on the heroic scientists who'd managed to escape the notorious Gravedigger. Booth had said it was just another way of her cashing in on yet another persons misfortune and no matter how much everybody hated being reminded of what had happened, Cam could only insist that the big wigs had ordered it so there wasn't any point in arguing. She'd only relented to the two of them leaving for lunch when Angela had promised that they'd be back half an hour, before the "blood sucker" arrived. As it was, the restaurant she'd chosen had been uncharacteristically full and they'd barely made it back to the Jeffersonian with a few minutes to spare. Walking through the parking lot she ignored the way he studied the bumper of every car they passed, it was one of the things he'd suddenly started doing after they were rescued, one of the things she'd quickly grown to ignore. However, this time, when they passed the visitors section he froze, his whole body suddenly tense and unmoving. Coming to stand besides him, she turned to see his gaze trained on the only car parked there. He didn't even have to say anything, her gaze quickly moved to the bumper and the brand new red toll road sticker that adorned its corner. Dropping to her knees, she began picking at the plastic material, ignoring the pain when it got caught underneath her fingernails and not giving in when it didn't seem likely to budge. Eventually the adhesive gave way and revealed another sticker, exactly the same, only this one was black with dirt and had part of its corner missing. Before he could fully comprehended what he was seeing, she took off, not stopping until her hand stung from connecting with the reporters cheek, and Booth was holding her back. Unsurprisingly, it didn't take the Ultra Violet light and a DNA test that confirmed it was his blood spread across her bumper, to convince them that she was guilty. Just to get the final conviction.

She was the one who'd told him they could only ever be friends. Yet she didn't care what the consequences would be when, even after the Gravedigger was behind bars, he asked if he could stop at hers just one more night.

**The End**

* * *

_Comments and Reviews Greatly Appreciated _


End file.
